Story of A Dramatic Fing Life of an : Yours Very Sincerly Alfred
by MWmaple93
Summary: Alfred had lost everything, but so had "he" they were both lost and trapped,struggling to find some sense of life. A story of hate and love and trying to find answers when everything collapses around you. From betrayal to murder this story has something for everyone (includes FACE family,other main characters as well as background characters like Denmark and Cuba)(warning has yaoi)
1. Chapter 1lifes a dang roal coaster

Chapter 1 part 1: Life is a bitch of a roller coaster that gets a laugh at bringing you up only to send you flying down! Sincerely the hero Alfred

They used to be such a good family. From picnics to movies and parties to fights resolved in tears and to birthdays passed with loving care. This was the life Alfred knew this was the life he led and despite the time he ran away from home because of fighting with his dad he always knew he could and would come back. He felt the pang of guilt remembering coming home to his mother sobbing in his father's arms.

It had been the first time he had seen her cry and he wanted to just back away and leave but she spotted him and long story short they spent the rest of the night crying and watching movies cuddled up on the couch.

His father pretended to be strict but he was quite the gentle female like guy who would sew Alfred's ripped football jerseys and make him warm tea when he had fought with his friends.

He loved his dad and was so proud of him and he knew his dad loved him. The one major fight they had, which neither of them remembers over what now was the worst memory Alfred had with his father.

Both of them would inwardly grown when Alfred's mom got the gleam in her eye meaning all day cleaning an they'd both get scolded when it was the monthly time his mom seemed to always be mad in which as the years stretched by and Alfred understood why, they would stay up late whispering about women in hushed voices both of them fearing waking the queen from her sleep .

When Alfred had his first girlfriend Alfred's dad became close to her and for a few months he'd talk to his dad about how in love he was. When they broke up it was his dad who drove him to a football field which meant a lot to Alfred seeing as his dad didn't like sports much and throw the ball back and forth letting Alfred rage and curse.

So why did that have to end? Alfred hated it so much as he stood over the casket and blinking back tears aware of a lot of people around him but mostly aware of the lifeless man who once was his father. He heard the heart wrenching sobs of his mother and it sent him to his knees clutching the casket for dear life.

It took him three men to yank him away and his screams and sobs joined in with his mother's sobs and soon other relatives and friends joined in. he left early with his grandma who seemed the only one not crying. Her grief for her son was beyond tears it seemed and it brought back memories of her husband's death.

However being a strong caring woman she wrapped her arm around Alfred's shoulder and helped him out of the building. She drove him to her house and gave him warm tea which sent him into renewed sobs remembering his father. Alfred cried all night long he was still crying in the morning when his grandma came back. That's when his grandma knew this required more help than she could give.

Weeks passed by and Alfred refused to talk he just sat there eating little the bags under his eyes growing as he got roughly 2 hours a sleep a night woken by nightmares and the horrifying reality.

His mother let him stay with his grandma as she was having a hard time herself. Alfred loved his mother a lot but she and him never shared quite the same bond as him and his father. She knew this and he suspected resented this at times.

Alfred knew little about his mother's family or passed life all he knew is she had him before she was married with his father who was her soul mate and that his father had walked in on his mother trying to kill herself his freshman year of high school.

He had not only saved his mother's life but became her closest friend and helped her in ways Alfred could never understand becoming her best friend and helping her open up and become a bright happy teenager.

He had always tried his hardest to listen in when they talked about the past and as a child being the awesome hero he was would peek around the doorway and listen in wearing his superman pjs and understanding very little of what they said.

He knew this however that his mother had a very hard child life with no mother and a drunken father, she had four sisters two of which are now dead and when she was a sophomore left her home life and lived with my father and his family who welcomed her and made her whole again.

Alfred knew he missed his father and knew he should try to comfort his mom or be strong for her but he just couldn't. So his mother left for two months to go to retreat and receive some help while Alfred saw a counselor and finally returned to school.

He wasn't the same though and his friends wanted their Alfred back so bad. Their friend who played pranks on teachers who was a hero to all and despite being loud and obnoxious and coming off as a bit dim witted was caring and pretty surprisingly smart.

They missed getting yelled at in the lunchroom because Alfred would become too loud and they missed running home no longer being able to ride the bus due to a gas bomb and a suspension that led to Alfred's dad picking him up with quiet disappointment and a later a confessed guilty pride couldn't help having in his son.

Alfred was a trouble maker, Alfred was loud, Alfred was a leader and a team player, Alfred was popular with a charisma all his own, Alfred was fit and strong a good football player, Alfred was the student who drove teachers mad but who the teachers couldn't help but love.

They missed that Alfred, from his closest friends, to his classmates, to the teachers though some would refuse to admit missing the loud obnoxious questions or disturbances he caused, even those who couldn't stand Alfred missed him.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2 moving is a pain

chapter 1 part 2: moving is a pain in the && especially when you know anyone and its in a stupid slummy city sincerely Alfred who doesn't want to talk to his mom right now

It was a small town they lived in most people knew everyone and everyone knew how close Alfred and his dad were. He and his dad had even one closest father and son award at a fun town picnic to which no one could protest at them getting. But now Alfred quit the team, now Alfred didn't eat in the lunchroom despite many people persuasion, now Alfred slept little and kept his head down, now Alfred didn't wear his dads old varsity bomber jacket which his dad had got for track which was the only sport he approved of, and now Alfred didn't talk much. People tried to help friends didn't want him to leave. But by the end of two months no one knew what to do.

Finally when hoped seemed lost Alfred started making progress he talked to his friends though he seemed shaky and weak and two years later he was living with his mom again, who had been out of his life for nearly half a year, and was all but back to his old self.

He rejoined the team and reclaimed his annoying status among teachers. People grumbled at this but all of them inwardly were relieved and happy if not grudgingly so for the boy. Then out of the blue he was gone so suddenly his friends still expected to see him sitting or more like standing on his desk and that the football team still hadn't replaced him.

He just moved not that he wanted to go his mother had sprung it on him and for the next three days he refused to talk to her his friends and him spending every last waking second with each other and it ending in Alfred going to his first real high school party and doing drugs and getting drunk. If he thought to change his mothers mind he only set her mind more when she opened the door to her husband being escorted in by two police officers.

It spread like wildfire and the last day of school people either congratulated or his friends with tears in their eyes hugged him a worry setting in their chest that resurfaced of months believing Alfred was healed from his father's after the party of course mostly the foot ball teams fault but if anything a little of Alfred's fault, they wondered if had ever even been ok.

They knew how mad he was At his mom and how messed up this move was making him. A lot of people tried to talk to his mom but she confessed she just couldn't stand this town and after trying so hard for Alfred still seeing a counselor and taking medication that she needed a new pace of life.

So it was with heavy hearts they watched him leave somehow knowing this would really be goodbye and it was with tears that his grandma rocked in her rocking chair knowing how hard it would be to see her grandson anymore and fell asleep with exhaustion and an unsettling feeling of old age.

They rode in the car in silence and they boarded the airplane in equal silence both feeling guilty about the hurtful things that had been said over this move but both being too stubborn and proud to apologize and make up.

Alfred got a seat on the airplane as far away from his mother as he could and fell asleep angry. He dreamed of the day before his father's death, he dreamed of his father's last words to him such pointless words at the time, words he know held in his heart like a treasure.

He had been about to leave for school and his mother had left his father with a list of chores to do, his mother was a social services worker and his father was a fictional author, a weird pair if looking at their occupations but let the kiss his mother received before leaving for work speak for their relationship.

His mother driving away in her car giving him a tight hug and telling him to be good in school he had turned to his father to say by his father sitting at his desk papers piled high with his new book.

"bye dad," he said casually and was about to leave when his father got that look in his eye, that look of such emotion and wisdom that Alfred paused wondering what was on his father's mind.

"You ok dad?" he walked over and his father hugged him tightly

"I was just thinking how incredibly lucky I am to have a son like you. Your mothers right be good in school but perhaps a more appropriate phrase would be to be good in life, I suppose we parents don't express our love for are children enough, I love you son, so very much, and no matter if your good in school or not you're always good to me," and with that he had kissed Alfred's forehead living his son utterly dumbfounded.

"Jeez dad you should have been a scholar or something,'' he replied shoving a muffin in his mouth.

"Oh I'm not smart enough for that I think! Your old man's filled with fantasies and dreams not knowledge or wisdom," he laughed and Alfred perhaps a bit more sentimental due to his father's earlier comments said

"well you said I'll always be good to you well it works the other way around dad^^'! Love you and if you want you know…I could stay home with you and we can be mushy girls together…"  
"Nice try Alfred now get your butt to school….and thank you son,"  
"anytime dad and thanks too"  
"love you have a good day,"

"see you later dad," he had called his heart feeling quite happy as he took off for school and his day feeling a bit brighter than usual filled with his father's love and words and unable to wrap his mind around how lucky he was as he heard his friends complain about their parents and how they could stand them sometimes and he kept hearing his father's words and thought "not me" I can always stand them.

Of course he didn't see his dad later…not alive anyways and Alfred woke with a start covered in cold sweat and shook in his seat. His father his incredible father he looked up to so much was killed in a car accident….a simple car accident because of a drunk driver. Alfred gripped his arm rests and thought if only his mother hadn't sent him shopping…if only…if only.

"We will be arriving in 5 minutes everyone. I repeat 5 minutes I hope you have enjoyed you flight!" Alfred waited his thoughts interrupted by the flight lady as he called her and when it landed he grabbed his stuff the rest of their house sold for money for new furniture or food and waited for his mom.

He couldn't even meet her eyes and it was in a strained voice she told him in the city they wouldn't need the car and that was gone now to and it was with a forced smile she told him of this wonderful new apartment and some friends from her retreat lived here and they'd be in a great neighborhood and she was sure Alfred would make friends soon and everyone was so nice and blah blah blah on and on she went her nervous talking lasting all the way through the taxi ride and up into their apartment and through dinner. Alfred wasn't quite sure how she could manage to eat and talk seemingly at the same time and amazed at how her voice should be blue.

"Mom…" he said finally unable to take her peppy talk any longer.

"I'm going to go explore the city…if that's alright…" he added knowing he'd go nuts if she said no.

"….alright…..but take your phone and a pocket knife and stay out of alleyways in fact just stay in the neighborhood and.."

"Mom….I'll be fine….ok?" he said walking out of the apartment before his mother could confine him to the vicinity. He knew she only got like this when she was guilty or nervous or upset, he also knew she was all three and it was his fault, he also knew he should be more mature but instead he just felt a hot rush of rage and took off down the street not allowing himself to be excited by the city or find pleasure in his surroundings.

He passed a lot of people and had no idea where he even planned to go when he found himself standing in front of a bar. Do you know how people say sometimes life comes down to one choice? How your fate can be sealed or created with one right decision or mistake?

Well that was now as Alfred hovered where he knew he wasn't supposed to. He then remembered his dads death, he remembered his mom leaving, remembered all the days he was dead and broken, remembered the days he faked a smile, remembered he was someplace new with a new start, remembered the party he went to, remembered the taste of the alcohol, remembered being escorted home, remembered his mother yelling at him for what seemed like the first time, remembered he hadn't really spoken to her sense, remembered it was her fault, remembered he hadn't forgiver her or himself and he stepped into the bar.


	3. Chapter 2how i almost got laid

Chapter 2: Some people get laid at a bar so why was I the f* idiot who got punched!? A sore and regretful hung over as heck Alfred

Alfred walked into the bar and staggered back, the strong smell of alcohol burning his nostrils and the thick smoke making his eyes water. He didn't belong here…he didn't just think it he knew it, he stuck out like a sore thumb his typical jeans and T-shirts being completely outdone and upstaged by the leather jackets and everything from the gothic or punk rocker clothing to the stripper short…really short and revealing.

Alfred felt himself blushing and then jumped eyes widening in surprise and guilt turning to see a guy about his height, perhaps a bit shorter with short wild striking blond hair. He had a few red highlights and Alfred felt his eyes lingering on his drooping sea blue eyes and black eyebrows arched in amusement as he caught him staring. Alfred swallowed hard and shifted attempting not to appear a huge dork.

However compared to the guy walking over in his long black coat with red cuffs and a red shirt that had some hard rock logo in it styled uniquely with a black tie and red pants that just made it all fit together to finish it off with brown high heeled boots black eyeliner and a small black hat, all this he managed to pull off with a girl on one side and a very flustered looking guy on his other side making it really clear "what team he played for."

Thinking it was too late Alfred braced himself for the scorn or humiliation which was sure to follow. The man drew closer shoving away his "friends" and drawing up to Alfred winking at him with a large smile spreading across his mouth.

"You ok there kid?" he asked his words coming out a bit slurred as he rocked back and forth his face slightly flushed.  
"Uh…y….yeah…." he responded not sure what to say because it was quite obvious by his even being here he was not. As if thinking the same thing the guy half snorted half laughed and shoved his hand out.

"Names Matthias!"

"Alfred," he responded the shake lasting a bit longer than necessary and Alfred stiffened as he felt Matthias draped an arm across his shoulder and laughs.

"You need a drink!" Alfred didn't protest and let himself be led to the counter where two beers were ordered and were soon replaced again and again. The two conversed with playful banter.

"Life sucks!" Alfred repeated and slammed his mug onto the table with a clang Matthias nodded in his approval of the statement.

"I hear you lad I come a piss poor family with a bunch of siblings and no really income,"

"Wish I had siblings…" to this Matthias laughed as if Alfred was missing some big joke to which Alfred resounded to by pouting looking down his face hot and very flushed. That was when Matthias stood up and pulled of his black coat draping it over Alfred.

"There now you look more like you belong here. Come on let's dance." It wasn't a suggestion but Alfred didn't mind and staggered towards the dance floor leaning heavily on this man he'd just met.

Soon they both were absorbed by the large body of sweaty high or drunk high school or college kids and Alfred began grinding with people he didn't know and eventually with Matthias. It soon intensified their bodies tangling with each other's and holding each other's hands. They somehow managed to jump around without braking body contact. And when a slow song came on as the night turned to early morning it ended with Alfred wrapping his arms around Matthias whose kissed him soon them both swaying up and down inserting tongues.

In the rush and with Alfred being occupied with his mouth and the hands of Matthias getting ever more lingering and meaningful Alfred didn't notice the dance floor had been replaced with a room. In fact it was only he heard the springs and felt the softness of the bed that he tried to regain his senses.

"Listen dude your doing great, forget everything drink like hell and fuck the first girl or guy you see," he said pulling back to stare at Alfred his intent clear. However it was a question he was waiting….waiting for Alfred's consent. But Alfred was a virgin he was painfully aware of that as his insides were hot and he felt sick in a good way a squirmy exactingness filling him mixed with the alcohol for the time making him forget he shouldn't even be here and he was pretty sure he was straight….at least he thought so. Alfred opened his mouth when the door….at least he thought it must be either that or a gunshot made Matthias turn away from Alfred.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT MATTHIAS!" Came a voice….or a roar filled with rage.

"Carlos…." Matthias got off the bed a sort of shame filling his voice that made Alfred hurt but mostly pissed. Who was this mother f*err named Carlos stealing his man…wait what!?

But he wasn't thinking he also jumped up still wearing Matthias coat and faced the man named Carlos whose face was contorted with rage. Besides his face twisted in rage he looked like he should have been a hippy with a bright colorful shirt along with a not exactly matching pair of colorful short. In fact he looked like he belonged on a beach and he seemed he had been his skin very tan and his thick brown hair tied back in dreadlocks a cigar hanging from his mouth.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" he shouted pointing a accusing finger at Alfred. Now Alfred wasn't particularly violence…then again he wasn't usually someone to get drunk and flirt with a man, he wasn't typically someone who felt like crap. That's when it hit him he wasn't who he used to be he was now some f*upped teenager with too much too handle. So why the heck not be stupid why the heck not…for example get in a fight with someone who's very stance showed he was stronger than Alfred.

"Yeah well her are you…some fricken hippy…" he said suppressing the rage he felt…suppressing the rage he felt towards everything. However he would unleash it on this jack ass and he didn't care.

"WATCH IT YOU STUPID AMERICAN," Carlos yelled back clearly not in control of his anger so why should Alfred be? Bring it he thought as he walked closer to the fuming man. Sensing the tension Matthias held up his hand the only calm one in the room.

"Carlos….Alfred is a friend…just like you are….a friend..." Matthias said drawing out the word friend as much as he could to make both the men pause. Realizing they were nothing but sex buddies was probably not the best thing to tell two pissed off intoxicated men.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU STUPID MEXICAN YOU DON'T OWN HIM," now Alfred wasn't racist but for anyone whose had too much to drink (which I hope none of you had) you say some pretty stupid things.

He had chosen the wrong word and even if the Cuban man hadn't been drunk he still would have beaten the American or at least give him a few punches for even daring to call him Mexican. Not that there was anything wrong with that but Carlos lived in Cuba most of his life and took a deep pride in that.

So that was all it took for fists to start flying and though Matthias tried to break it up it seemed nearly impossible. It only ended when Carlos punched a hole….a huge flipping whole through the wall that the owner of the bar called over two much larger and burlier men who literally threw them out.

All of them, including poor Matthias who besides being quite the player had done nothing wrong and who could no longer finish his drink he had left to dance with the American.

"Well lads I guess that's that," he gave them a strange look as if he was looking down on them, which he technically was as the other two were sprawled on the ground giving each other hostile looks and each sporting black eyes and dark bruises that were already forming.

The boy shook his head and after helping them up and making them promise to walk in separate directions watched till they were gone then walked the other way feeling a bit bad he had indirectly caused this and wondering when he'd be able to sleep….ahem um see the interesting lads again.

Glad the police hadn't come Alfred first stopped then dragged his way back home the energy had felt being replaced with a heavy shame and fatigue. When he got home he froze on the front porch all the lights inside and opened the door a cover story already coming to mind. However one wasn't needed his mother pulled him down into a hug sobbing and sobbing apologizing over and over and saying shed do better and everything was going to be ok.

Alfred ended up shedding a few tears and when she finally let him go sleep in his room having been setting things up and buying things all day long (which just made him feel worse) he collapsed not even bothering to take of the black coat he had inherited and fell into a deep troublesome sleep that had him tossing for three hours before he had to wake up. His mother wasn't as forgiving in the morning and when Alfred tried to speak up she held up her hand.

"I don't want to hear any excuses just for heaven sakes Alfred I know your upset and a lots happened but there's a lot out there who have it worse so for god sakes pull yourself together and whatever happened last night it better not happen again."

his mother didn't yell but Alfred would have rather that she did this hushed yet intent tone making him swell with regret and pain…he even forgot to beg her to let him stay home as he was not thrilled about the prospect of going to school with a black eye and several cuts and bruises on his face, not to mention the fact his head hurt like hell and he throat was dry and parch even after he served himself a bowl of cereal. But there was no option and he slung his bag that he'd packed with his school supplied still in it and followed his mothers drawn up map to the bus stop after his mother and him shared a tense quick hug that let Alfred knew things were far from ok.

The walk to the bus stop wasn't bad and Alfred stopped in a convenient store to purchase a cup of coffee, some sun glasses, a leather jacket (he had decided he was going to make himself out to be a bad $$), and some aspirin.

When he got to the bus stop he kept his head down and did his best to ignore the intent stares he could practically feel as he sat down towards the back of the buss and popped two gum pieces into his mouth swallowing his fear and chewing loudly propping his feet up on the seat in front of him. When he got to school he somehow was able to keep his sunglasses and jacket on, in fact the dress code was…well….really relaxed and Alfred did a double take when he saw teenagers smoking….a teacher standing less than 10 feet away but doing nothing.

But then what the heck apparently this was some slummy crappy school so why the hell not. He went to his classes without a problem and purposely made himself as intimidating as possible to afraid to talk to anyone.

He went through to packs of gum just before lunch alone and with this bad guy act exhausting him he wandered the halls during lunch and found a deserted part of the roof where he dropped his stuff and chucked his sunglasses down ripping off his jacket and collapsing on the ground sighing loudly.

"are you ok," he opened his eyes and they widened a dorky looking boy looking down at him with concern his waving blond hair hanging above his shoulders and his purple eyes and over girly features causing Alfred to swallow hard again.

"F* OFF," he said squeezing his eyes shut and when he opened them again the blond boy was gone so Alfred was sure he must have dreamed it all up…probably some after effect of being so drunk.

Still the thought of the boy lingered in his head all afternoon even as he boarded the bus to go home even as he arrived home finding it no surprise his mother was gone and even as he dressed more casually feeling much more comfortable and walked to the park.

He sat down on a swing and hung back looking at the leaves and feeling the sun beating down on him. He felt alright and even peaceful letting himself daze of some when he heard a blood curling scream and his eyes shot open.


	4. Chapter 3: alfred's guide

Chapter 3: Alfred's guide on how to sell you soul to the devil which of course isn't a real devil but may or may not be close to one sincerely a thoroughly confused Alfred.

Barely thinking at all he took off in the direction of the scream his legs pumping fast and oxygen exploding in his lungs. When he got there he saw some movement in the trees a head and he tensed expecting some girl getting dragged off like he had seen in cop shows that take place in the city before. But when he reached the place all he saw was a girl standing on top of a beaten up white-haired guy.

"THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU SCARE ME!" she yelled stepping off the guy who got up laughing as if they were just playing. Alfred stood gaping at them quite openly and rudely staring at them.

"GILBERT I SWEAR TO GOSH YOU NEED TO GROW UP" she said a bit quieter this time a half smirk on her lips that grew when the white-haired guy wearing sunglasses like his pulled her into a kiss.

"What the heck kind of abusive relationship do they have?!" he exclaimed only to grow red and quickly cover his mouth in horror to realize he had said that out loud.

Too late to duck they looked at him eyebrows raised and Alfred sure he had offended them was about to run so he didn't embarrass himself further…. (Of course he would never admit how afraid he was as they both looked older and tougher than him) when the girls smiled.

"I'm sorry you came running when you heard me scream didn't you^^"

"…uh yes….I uh...S…..sorry to disturb anything…" he said shifting back and forth just wanting to leave…

"Oh your fine"…Alfred jumped as the owner of the voice appeared from a bush holding a video camera. He was pretty short and clearly Japanese his short black hair covered in leaves.

"ksksks this totally UN-awesome dork just ruined our movie!" barked the white-haired man taking of his sunglasses and looking at Alfred with….red…..red eyes!

"Gilbert be nice!" the woman scolded punching his arm rather roughly. Poor Alfred was so confused and quite crept out…..I mean weird movie making freaks and a guy with red eyes…although that might just be a prop..And the casual way they were talking to him, it was just so….unnatural.

His quick attempt to excuse himself from their movie thing didn't work having been shot down down by the Japanese boy who he learned was born in Japan, whose name was Kiku, who was his age, and that he was very interested in Alfred being in his movie, and very persistence.

"look I said no," Alfred said sipping on his pop at a nearby burger joint that he had practically been dragged to against his will by the woman whose name he leaned,was Elizabeth to "pay him back" for his "heroism and gentle-manliness" he had shown by running to "her rescue".

"Please we need someone with your looks to attract teenage girls," Kiku persisted pulling the drink away from him as if he could hold it as a bargaining tool against him. These star crazed freaks were really starting to piss him off.

"What the heck does that mean?" he spluttered diving for the drink only to have Elizabeth take it quickly from Kiku and hold it over her head.

"Means you're hot~" she giggled as Alfred failed to grab the drink and fell face against the table.

"FINE JUST GIVE ME BACK MY POP!" and with that he had sold his soul to the devil…and for what…peace and quiet and a half a can of soda pop. After they decided on a time…after school tomorrow…turns out they all went to his school.(so there went his bad boy get up seeing as besides his sunglasses he was now dressed quite casual and he had "proved to be heroic" so whatever)

The stars as he nicknamed the three of them grew far more pleasant and for the next half hour the chatted and joked around making Alfred feel pretty happy without drugs for the first time in a while, and when they left leaving him alone in the shop after he assured them he could get back home he found he was disappointed to see them go.

He sat there just thinking for a while something he usually didn't like to do and knowing he'd regret going home he headed out of the store listening to the jingle of the bell on the door fade as he slowly walked away.

** . . .**

**Dear readers: OK so this is my first well technically second story but my first one sorta...yeah didn't turn out how I like. so I think I'm gonna stick with this one. thanks for reading it and please review because after actually writing a story I can understand why authors always say that. even if your just bashing my story...although if you can help it please don't, reviews would be appreciated so I can know whats going through my readers minds. I know these chapters have been a bit slow but I'm still introducing characters and getting to the good stuff takes time so I hope I haven't bored you all too much^^. anyways I had maple a bit ago..no joke...pancakes are delicious. but I'm gonna stop now before I start ranting and instead write another chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4and thus things get complicated

Chapter 4: ok so here's where things get really complicated….well more so than they have been….sincerely and even more confused if possible Alfred.

So he went home expecting to get a scolding, only not to find his mom anywhere around the house…trying not be worried Alfred crashed dreaming of gigantic burgers he could never seem to finish eating and woke up with a scream as his dreams turned into a night mare as the burgers tried to eat him!

Waking up to see his clock flashing 4:30 a.m, he swore covering his face with his pillow and laid there till his tummy demanded he go to the kitchen.

Being the slave to his stomachs desire…because Alfred would like nothing more than to go back to sleep, but his stomach persisted until it's got so powerful it took over his arms and 10 minutes later he was frying eggs the smell making him drool (but hey he was the only one eating them so it wasn't to disgusting) and gazing absent mindedly out the window.

He looked out already feeling a lull take him over and was tempted just to screw it and let the eggs burn and fall back asleep. Besides if his mother didn't completely hate him shed make French toast which was her way of saying sorry when they fought.

Just then however all thoughts of going back to sleep got interrupted when out in the street he saw the most peculiar scene taking place…and police officer was dragging some teenage looking kid who was handcuffed rather tightly roughly down the side-walk. Alfred blinked once then twice then actually letting his eggs burn quickly rushed to the porch to get a better look.

He heard the police officer cussing loudly and then to his horror saw his hand come down on the boys face the slap echoing to where he stood horrified.

"..s…..sorry…." came the almost inaudible sound that forced Alfred to get closer hopping into a neighbors back yard and like an awesome ninja crouching undetected behind the gate where the police officer had stopped with the teenager a mere two feet from where he crouched.

"You stupid piece of shit….you're lucky your father wants you alive," the man snapped and Alfred winced hearing the sounds of flesh against flesh again.

"…uncle please…..I was just hungry…..I just wanted some bread…" the kid replied weakly Alfred shuddered at the kid's dead sounding voice wishing he could distinguish if it belonged to a girl or boy but that was impossible as the voice was so soft.

If that man hits them one more time I'll do something about he promised himself but when he heard another slap his face burned with shame because he still remained crouched there just listening.

"SO YOU STOLE YOU FILTHY TURD…AFTER ALL YOUR FATHER HAS DONE FOR YOU…YOUR NOT EVEN HIS SON AND HE'S RAISED YOU AND I LIKE WERE HIS OWN…I PAY HIM BACK BY BEING SUCCESSFUL BUT ALL YOU DO IS BRING HOME WORTHLESS A'S AND NO MONEY…THEN I CATCH YOU STEALING…..YOUR LUCKY I CAUGHT YOU AND NOT MY PARTNER OTHERWISE YOU'D BE IN JAIL…DO YOU HEAR ME!?" the man roared surprising Alfred and making him wonder why no one else had woken up.

"B…b..But…"

"NO EXCUSES," and before Alfred could react he heard the kid being dragged by the chains and peeping through a crack in the fence saw them be dragged into a car that wasn't a police car.

His heart sunk as all he saw was a flash of blood and red raw wrists before there was the slamming of a car door and then Alfred pulled back coughing as exhaust fumes blinded him and ruined any chance he had of catching a license number.

He stood there for several minutes; he stood there for several more trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. He needed to report the police, because there was no way that guy was a real police officer and if he was there was a dire mistake and that man needed to be fired.

After all that had been abuse plain and simple….sure that kid shouldn't have stolen but there wasn't a need for that display he had witnessed….that display he could of…should of done something about. Guilt gnawed at him and he swore he'd figure out who that girl or boy was and find away to help them if it was the last thing he did.

With a new-found determination he headed back his thoughts being brutally interrupted by a very familiar women laying collapsed on the houses front steps. Horror crashing into him Alfred burst into a sprint a scream being ripped from his mouth and echoing loudly in the early morning.

"MOM!"


End file.
